Gameplay
Gameplay overview and tips Goal Your goal is to transport 50 units of fluid from the goblet in the middle of map to your base. To do this, you need to build railway from your base to the goblet, then build Rail-droids at the beginning of railway in your base, so they will be able to travel to the goblet, get fluid, and travel back to your base. Before starting to play, be sure to check out Game Controls. Securing your territory But it can't be that simple to win. There are enemies all around, their spawners are randomly placed even if you destroy them. And they like to attack both you and your Rail-droids. The first thing you need to do is to get money by getting rid of enemies with your gun, as they leave it when they die. Then, if you have enough money to buy Turret (depends on Difficulty level), you need to get one and place it near your base. This will protect your spawn from enemies, and you will be able to control your Turret's health from your base. Then you need to build another one near the first one. Only one is not enough even if it's only horde of Bats. After you got two Turrets, you should build Harvester and place it not too close, but still in range of Turrets, so they will be able to protect your Harvester, and it will be able to collect and store money from enemies killed by Turrets. You can take that money for yourself by picking Harvester up. You can build many of these nests. I recommend at least 3-4 or more Turrets for 2 Harvesters (one for each side of column) on Easy and Normal difficulty level. Getting to the Treasure Goblet So, you've finally secured your territory at least to the level when you can go do something else without worrying that your Turrets and Harvesters will be destroyed? Okay, so now you should proceed to get into the center of map, because your main target is located here (at least on regular maps). Shoot your way throught them, build Turret nests (like before, Harvester(s) included) to secure area your railway will be going throught. You might encounter broken-looking walls (in previous versions there were Jewel walls instead), but don't worry if they are blocking your path. You can destroy them with Bombs which are available to buy in your base. You should put one near destroyable blocks and shoot them until they detonate. After you get to the goblet, and secured your way, proceed to the next step. Building railway Now you can start to build railway. This is the only thing you can buy and enemies cannot destroy (you can do it by using the same key you use to build rail, but you will lose money you've put to build it.), but you should plan it wisely. Rail-droids can be destroyed not only by your enemies, but also by you and your turrets, so you should build your railway so that Turrets will not try to shoot your enemies throught your droids. Once you are done planning, building and securing railway, you can go back to your base and start building Rail-droids. After building one or two, follow them to see if they are not colliding with turrets, and if they are safe. Then, you can build more, but honestly, for now even I am not sure what amount is good, because they act strangely, and can even go back to the goblet with your treasure because other droid collided with them, and they did not pass treasure to him, so don't think "the more, the better". Category:Gameplay